Six Degrees of Sepeartion
by BeforeTheWorst
Summary: Peddie oneshot! Based on the song 'Six Degrees of sepeartion' Hopee youu like it :-) Please Fav/Review/Follow if you enjoy x


So based on the song 'Six Degrees of Sepeartion', I am going to write a Peddie one shot on how they feel at the different stages once they've broken up!

"Maybe we shouldn't be dating at all"

Those words had cut Eddie down the middle, him and Patricia had a lot of stupid arguments but they was something different about this one, the way she had yelled it across the room as she threw the necklace he had given her at him before storming out, had all meant one thing- They were broken up, for real!

He had tried to avoid Patricia since then, he knew he wouldn't be able to cope if he did so see her. Seeing her beautiful hair flow and knowing he couldn't run his hands through, seeing her soft and plump lips and knowing he couldn't kiss her and seeing her usual big grin and knowing it wasn't for him but obviously sooner or later he was going to have to, and it just happened that today was the morning he would.

"Eddie, coming for breakfast?" Fabien called

"Erm no, I'm not hungry"

"Eddie you have said that for the last 4 days, its getting kind of obvious now you are just avoiding Patricia."

"I'm not, Fabien just leave it okay? Why not go worry about your own problems, cry over Nina or something, Just stop bothering me!"

Eddie hadn't meant for his outburst, he was just so angry inside at the moment. He was sick of people trying to comfort him, it made him feel weak and definitely was starting to ruin his bad boy rep.

Fabien smile disappeared and Eddie could see that he'd hurt him.

"Sorr"

Fabien cut him off

"Victor wants to speak to all of us before we leave so your going to have to see Patricia whether you like it not"

Then he walked out without looking back, clearly annoyed by Eddies comment.

XXXXX

Patricia sat staring at the door, Eddie hadn't come down for breakfast in the last few days, the only time she had seen him this week was in classes and he had walked past compleatly ignoring her. She knew he was avoiding her, in a way it was easier for her- it saved her from an awkward and uncomfortable encounter but in another way it killed her- did he not care about her at all? did he not feel a thing for her at all anymore? and the worst... did he hate her?

"Is everyone here?" Victor bellowed

"Yess"

"No, Eddie isn't here" said Patricia correcting Amber

"Oh yeah, wheres Eddie?" Alfie said as he scoffed yet another one of Trudy's muffins in his mouth

"I'm here"

Eddie wandered in making no eye contact with anyone and slumped himself on the sofa next to Mara

"Your late Edison" Spoke Victor sternly

Eddie just looked over given Victor a careless look and got a glare in return.

"You all here because I am missing a package, if the person owns up now there punishment will be much less severe than if I find out you lied later!"

Silence lingered in the air as no one spoke.

"Maybe it got lost in the main" Amber said, breaking the silence, as she twiddled her hair round her fingers

"DON'T MESS WITH ME MILLINGTON, I KNOW ONE OF YOU BRATS HAVE IT"

"Victor, if they say they don't have it then they don't have it!" said Trudy appearing in the doorway, next to Victor

"Now why don't you introduce the new student"

"If I must" "This is KT, she'll be taking Nina's place" Victor barked before angrily exiting the room.

A young dark skinned girl with mid length curly black hair stepped in.

"Hiya guys"

"Hey" answered everyone, besides Patricia who was too busy trying to work out why she was so bothered with what Eddie was doing. She did break up with him after all so why was she the one constantly thinking about him.

Right she thought to herself from now on Eddie is nothing to me, I will not think, look or speak to him, no way am I going to let myself get feelings for him again!

Trudy suddenly interrupted Patricia's thoughts

"Can someone please show KT to her class"

"I will"

Eddie jumped up from the sofa and introduced himself to KT and the pair left laughing and smiling. Patricia gave them a scowl as they did.

"Jealous?" Whispered Joy, who had noticed Patricia's gaze on Eddie since he came in.

Usually Patricia would of argued, said she didn't give a shit about Eddie but she was tired of lying and convincing herself she didn't care.

She nodded slowly at Joy "I messed up"

Okay, so thats the end! I hope you guys enjoyed it :-) Any requests for one shots or a story? I am currently writing a story called 'Its you' also about Peddie if you want to give that a read too? x And also if you haven't heard the song you should listen to it ;)

Fave, Review, and Follow if you enjoyed pleasee, I'd appreciate it!

Follow me on twitter- LuBradyBro, Burkley & Brad both do x


End file.
